


Bump in the Night

by autumnghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Demons, Explicit Language, Forced, Gay Keith (Voltron), Ghost Lance (Voltron), Haunted Houses, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Occult, Paranormal, Possession, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnghost/pseuds/autumnghost
Summary: Everyone talks about this abandoned house in the woods off the outskirts of town. Some say it's haunted. Some say it's cursed.Others talk about the colored history. Keith, being a full blown skeptic, thought the rumors were absolute bullshit. He goes one night, with a camera, to dispute and prove to everyone it's just a normal house. Keith would have stayed at home if he knew he wasn't going to be alone that night.





	Bump in the Night

“ _Dude_ , _I'm telling you, it's haunted. No one dares to go up there at night.”_

_“I heard that someone died there. It's been left abandoned ever since.”_

_“Did you hear about what happened in the 80's? My brother said there's still police tape tied to the door!”_

_“If you go up there after midnight, you'll see glowing lights in the windows and screaming coming from inside.”_

Keith Kogane could write an entire gothic novel about everything he's heard throughout his life about this peculiar house. 

It's a dainty small town in Massachusetts. 

The community was always itching to spread the latest juicy gossip. What else do they have better to do? Sit in their rocking chairs on the porch and listen to the grass grow? To be honest, it was always worth listening in because some of what came out of people's mouth's was absurd. 

But that house. 

The famous "haunted house" out in the backwoods of Salem, Massachusetts. Other than witches and shit, Keith has been hearing about it ever since he was a kid. The high schoolers' would dare the younger kids to step inside and stay for as long as they could. If they didn't last an hour, they would get painful wedgies and have their lunch money taken away.

According to his older brother Shiro, the hearsay has been swirling around for over 35 years for as long as both of them could remember. Nevertheless, Keith was never freaked out about it. It was all just a bunch of bull shit to his knowledge. He remembers once when he was around 9 years old, his friend Hunk bribed him to sleep on the porch over night for a year supply of fruit roll ups. 

It's safe to say Keith didn't even bother to take the offer and the fruit roll ups deal went down the drain. Hunk called him a scaredy cat after, still hanging it over his shoulder to this day, even in his early twenties. 

Besides everyone saying it was haunted, the rumors go as far as a murder occurring inside. A young boy, probably around 18 years old was stabbed to death in the basement. Silly right? Looking into it once before, there are no official records or anything saying that anyone had died inside or ever since. As far as Keith was concerned, it was probably just another urban legend added to the list amongst others to keep the kids away. 

If that didn't spook anyone else, there was another rumor going around that some college kids were vandalizing and performing satanic rituals. Now that, Keith may be able to believe since he dabbled into the occult a little himself. Not necessarily saying he would fall to his knees and say “Hail Satan!”, but he didn't follow any typical religious rules. Rebellious right? 

This didn't stop Keith from exploring one night. He had lied to Shiro saying he was going to hang out with Hunk and "study" for mid term finals. 

Keith knew it probably wasn't safe to go alone, especially at night. He could hear Shiro now chewing his ear off when he came home and calling him irresponsible. So here he was, kicked back with his feet on the dash, in his jeep getting ready to leave and he was already caving in. He decided to at least text Hunk and let him know what he was about to do. 

**11:28 pm. Keith**

**"hey, I'm heading to the infamous house tonight. I'm gonna record a bit with my camera and maybe do an ouija board session. Remember when we used to do those at your house? Trying to summon your dead pet cat, Whiskers hahaha. Just letting you know if I turn up missing or found in a ditch somewhere."**

**11:30 pm. Hunk**

**"dude what?? ? p** **lease tell me you aren't serious."**

**11:31 pm. Keith**

**"yeah I'm serious. I promise I'll be okay. I'm only staying for maybe 30 minutes tops. Don't worry, I brought my pepper spray. Shiro insisted I have it when we started college."**

**11:39 pm. Hunk**

**"keep me updated though okay? Lemme know if you see a ghost lmao"**

**11:43 pm. Keith**

**"haha funny..nothing is going to happen. I'll prove it. Text you when I get home."**

* * *

 

 

The drive was fairly quiet beside his rock music playing in the background in his speakers and the further he drove, the less houses and paved roads he came across. Civilization seemed to have disappeared. 

It was only about 10 minutes later when Keith arrived and drove up the long drive way of the house. The old gravel cracking and popping under his tires as he slowly pulled up to it. The headlights of his Jeep was already throwing off the shapes and shadows of the home, making it more ominous. Keith could have sworn he saw someone stand in the upstairs window but it must have been a trick of a light. 

Every little noise of a hooting owl or a chirping cricket without a doubt added to the already erie ambience surrounding the falling apart home. Keith had to unfortunately admit, it was twice as creepy at night time. The full moon was peeking ever so slightly over the roof as to say hello. The howling wind drifting through making the perished tree limbs wave through the breeze. There was absolutely nothing else around this house. It seemed like he was in the middle of nowhere besides the sprawling surrounding trees. 

Keith stepped out of his Jeep and slammed the door, making the black crows fly out of their comfortable perched spots on the porch and gutter lines of the house. 

“ _caw! caw! caw!”_

Their squalls and flapping of their wings zoomed passed Keith. There undoubtedly must have been more than a dozen. They seemed to have made claim of this place. Turning on his heels of his boots, he opens up the back door, grabbing his red gym bag and flashlight. Keith was fully prepared for whatever would possibly happen, if anything at all. 

The brown decaying grass crunched under Keith's combat boots. Flipping the switch on his flashlight, Keith could already tell the house was about to fall down any day now. That's how much it was worse for wear. Already too late for repair. The grey shingles of the home were dangling off and falling near the ground of the foundation. The rotting wood smelled like old fungus and dirt. Ivy and vines were crawling up like insects and around the beaten in steps. Keith searched around some more and already took notice of the graffiti. 

“ _fuck this house.”_

_“the devil resides here.”_

_“666”_

_“ ~~don't look into his eyes!”~~_

_“call me 555-XXXX”_

And the last one that caught Keith's eye, written neatly in white cursive, 

_“rip lance mcclain”_

The writing oddly enough twinkled under the glow of Keith's flashlight giving him a somewhat calm feeling. 

Keith's eyebrows furrowed and he let out a scoff. 

“What the hell? I thought nobody died here?”

The old porch door gently slammed back and forth against the frame as the wind whipped through as if already inviting him inside.

“This must be the way in huh? How obvious, Keith.”

So far Keith didn't see any "glowing lights" and definitely didn't hearing any screaming. He was already proving his point every second he was here and he wasn't even inside yet. 

“Wait until Hunk hears about this. I told you it was just a house.”

Keith squeezed in between the broken door and frame stepped inside. The faded wooden floor creaked under his footsteps and he could hear the faint ticking of a withered grandfather clock that was resting at the base of the old staircase as if greeting him. To his right, must have been the dining room left abandoned with dirty glasses and plates. Keith squirming at the spider webs growing on them. An empty doorway with an adjacent staircase that leads down into the basement. If Keith was correct, that's where the boy died.

Lance.

It was bothering him. That lone name written on the house. 

Keith shook his head and proceeded forward. 

“Hello? Anyone here? Hello? Ghost? Demons? It's ya boy.”

Keith couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. 

“This is bullshit.”

It would have been pitch black if it weren't for Keith's flashlight. Walking towards his left, was an fairly large living room with only a beaten up leather sofa and a brick fireplace standing proudly in the middle. 

The smell of dust and oddly enough asbestos filled his nose making him gag slightly but quickly recovered. 

“This outta be a good spot to set up.”

Keith tossed his gym bag on the floor already kicking up the clouded dust that was already in the air making him cough. He placed the flashlight in between his teeth so he could see what he was doing for a moment. 

Everything he planned to bring was accounted for, the six candles, a blanket so he doesn't have to sit on the dusty ass floor, his hand held camera, a stand to prop his camera on and last but not least, an ouija board along with the planchette. 

He threw in a candy bar and a bottled water in case he got hungry because who knows, he may be here longer than he originally planned. 

“ _He's gorgeous. The perfect sacrifice.”_

* * *

 

 

**12:45 P.M. Hunk**

**“hey dude, I heard there was going to be a thunderstorm in the area so be careful out there. Also, your brother called and I couldn't lie to him. You outta know this by now. He's like a worried dad. Sorry dude. I had to spill the beans.”**

**3 missed calls from "Shiro"**

**12:59 P.M. Shiro**

**“Keith, I called Hunk and asked for you and he said you weren't there. I don't know what you're up to but it must not be good if you had to lie to me about it. Answer the phone.”**

**1:31 A.M. Unknown Number**

**“You won't make it out alive.”**

* * *

 

 

The faint orange glow of the lit candles surrounding Keith put him at ease. Keith would never admit it, but the dark didn't settle quite well with him. Hard to believe since nothing else seemed to bother him. He adjusted, had pressed record on the camera and pointed it towards himself sitting on the floor. It also had a glorious shot of the dark hallway just a couple steps from him. The gentle flickering of each candle moved as he sat down in the middle of the blanket. He could hear the slight humming of the camera behind him as he lifted up his head, eyed the lens and began to speak. 

“Hello, I'm Keith Kogane. I'm 23 years old and it is, ”

He opened his phone laying vicariously beside of him to check the date and time. 

“October 26th and the time is 1:58 A.M. You may be wondering why the hell I'm here and I'll give you a good reason. I'm here because for over 23 years of my existence, I've been hearing about this stupid fucking house. To all my fellow classmates, friends, relatives or who ever the fuck watches this, Keith Kogane is here to prove to you that this is just an average house. It's not haunted. No one has died here.”

Keith twirled the planchette around his pale fingers and clicked his tongue. 

“Well you maybe be wondering why I have an oujia board if I don't believe in this kind of stuff. This is just to further prove that there's no demons in this house. I do however, believe in a sort of afterlife but it's nothing like the movies portray at all but I'll just keep that to myself. Let's get started shall we. We don't wanna keep the "ghost" waiting.”

The floor creaked underneath him as he sat criss cross on the floor in front of the ouija board. Keith's eyes fluttered closed and he took a deep breath in and out cracking the kinks out of his neck. He placed his two index fingers on each hand on the planchette and began. 

“Is anyone here?”

Silence. 

“Does anyone wish to communicate?”

Silence. 

“What's my name?”

Silence. 

Keith let out a deep sigh and clicked his tongue again. He wasn't even five minutes in and he was growing impatient. 

“Okay then, has anyone died in this house?”

Much to his disbelief, the planchette began to drift ever so slowly across the board to "yes".

Keith's eyes flew open at the sudden movement beneath him. 

“W-What? No fucking way.”

Keith lifted up the board to make sure he wasn't sitting on any empty holes underneath the floor board to cause a draft. Nothing. It was just the moldy wood flooring mocking him. 

“Must have.. been a twitch of my hand or something.”

Keith flipped his black hair back from his face and tried again. This was odd. His mind must have been playing tricks on him, right? An intimate object doesn't move on it's own. Not by itself. There had to be a reason behind this. 

“Who died in this house?”

The planchette violently scratched across the board making Keith's wrist crack immensely under the sudden pressure moving to the adjacent letters. 

"L"

"A"

"N"

"C"

"E"

Keith was dumbfounded. There was absolutely no way this could be happening. It made no logical sense. It must have been his mind playing tricks. It must have. Keith remembered seeing the name "Lance" traced in white with spray paint outside across the shingles of the house. His heart began beating out of his chest and his fingers quivered and shook. Suddenly the planchette whipped out if his hands as if something yanked it from his grasp. It flew across the room, skidding and slidding on the old splintering floor boards into the pitch black hallway. 

It echoed and his heart dropped when he heard something pick it up with a scrape. 

“F-Fuck..”

Keith scrambled and scooted on his bottom as he bumped against the old leather sofa. This isn't happening. Keith turned his head to the camera propped up on the stand. It was blinking and recording everything that was occurring, as it began to wobble back and forth on the floor. Someone or something, lifted it up by the cord and slamed it down hard on the floor with a "boom" breaking it into pieces. Keith climbed up on the sofa and grabbed his phone and began to call Hunk before, 

“ _Keeeeeeeith..”_

_“Keeeeeeeeeith...”_

It was like a hiss, a menacing hiss of a snake. 

Each and every candle's bright light burned out to the calling of his name. Keith was in utter shock. His whole body froze in place making him drop his phone on the cold floor in disbelief. 

“L-Leave me alone!”

“ _You show no respect.”_

The house began to shake from the foundation up to the tip of the roof. Thunder began roaring and booming from an oncoming storm. Lightning flickered and illuminated the house through the windows even for a spilt second. In the distance, Keith could see a lurking figure effortlessly floating down the hallway with hands cracking and twisting. To each flash of lightning drawing it further and more towards him each second. Keith wanted to move. He wanted to scream and run out of this damned house into his car and drive off. 

But he couldn't. 

Something was preventing him from moving. 

As the figure drew closer, Keith couldn't make out any sort of features at all. The black menacing shadow glided, still. Before Keith could even breathe in or blink, it suddenly vanished and the house remaining quiet. No thunder. No lightning. No one in the hallway. All that remained was eerily deafening silence. 

Just silence. 

Keith sat up in the sofa and looked around quickly before grabbing his phone on the floor. 

“Fuck this. Fuck this shit.”

Keith made a bolting run for the door before being lifted up by the scruff of his checkered flannel and being thrown across the living room by an invisible force, back to where he once was. The air being knocked from his lungs as he landed with a thud back on the sofa. The sharp torn fabric making a stinging cut on his side where his flannel and t shirt had flown up from the fall. 

“God damn it!”

Keith held the wound with his hand and found it to be already bleeding profusely. 

He needed to get out and fast. 

“ _You're never leaving._ _”_

Keith's breathing hitched when he felt invisible hands slowly caress his inner thighs gently spreading them open much to his control. He couldn't move, something was pinning him down. Keith noticed a smell. A rancid odor with a mix of rusting iron and roadkill. It was putrid and nauseatingly sickening, nearly making him pass out and forget his current circumstances. The ripping of his jeans filled his ears as they were being torn down and peeled from his pale tone legs, somehow leaving his boots in place. 

“What the fuck? Let go! Let me go!”

Keith tried kicking but nothing. It was like he was paralyzed. 

His legs were spread open and the tops of his thighs touched his chest completely exposing his lower half and genitals. The sudden cold air lifting the goosebumps from his skin. Oh how he wanted to kick, scream and somehow resist, to break free from whatever was happening but it was futile. He was no longer in control.

A dark guttural voice rang out from somewhere in front of him in between his legs like a dangerous wild animal. Keith's t shirt was then being lifted up slowly as he could feel cold icy hands roaming and touching at the shivering skin. The twisting of Keith's nipples made him arch his delicate back earning a harsh gasp. He could distinctly feel long boney fingers and razor sharp nails poke and prod at his pert nipples. It shouldn't have felt good. It shouldn't have but a curling heat was pooling in his abdomen. Keith tried looking for the one responsible for this horrifying pleasure. A brush of his cock made him tremble and a quick jerk of it drove him to the edge and he screamed. A weird bulging force began entering his body filling him up. Keith's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tried crying out. 

It was black. Dark and black and evil. 

He didn't want this. 

“A-Ah please let me go, please.”

“ _Let him go, Michael. Now.”_

Keith lifted up his head weakly and looked in the direction of the voice. He was.. He was absolutely beautiful. A young man bathed in a warm inviting glowing light, tanned golden skin and those bright blue ocean eyes caught in his but something was off. His clothes were tattered and torn, splattered with old drying blood, with multiple stab wounds littered across his chest painting the once white shirt crimson. He looked pained. He looked sorrowful. 

“Save me, please. L-Lance.”

The boy's eyes widened as if he was hearing his name for the first time.

“ _Y-You know my name.”_

The boy's posture straightened and his mouth opened but for some strange reason, Keith couldn't hear what he was saying as he was slowly losing consciousness. 

The suffocating force then leaving his body. The dark force was gone and then, 

“ _I got you, Keith I'm here. Look at me. Look into my eyes.”_

A warm embrace enveloped Keith in a hug before his vision turned black. 

* * *

**2:17 A.M. Shiro**

**“Keith, answer the damn phone.”**

**2:30 A.M. Shiro**

**“Keith, please I'm very worried.”**

**4 missed calls from Hunk**

**2:33 A.M. Hunk**

**“hey Keith you're not gonna believe this you need to go home now! That house isn't safe. Answer me.”**

**3:00 A.M. Unknown Number.**

**“Don't look into his eyes.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ♡  
> The smut will be in the next chapter so stay tuned.  
> It'll be much longer as well.


End file.
